Orange avian heart
by nagaruda
Summary: Everyone that Davesprite loves is dead. This is sadstuck in case you can't tell. No vore this time you guys (sorry!), but there is implied tentacle rape. There's some heavy themes of depression and canon character death in this, so be warned. There's also some implied DavespriteJohn and some slightly implied stridercest.


Your name is Dave Strider, and everyone you care about is dead.

First it was the John and everyone else from your timeline. That John that was technically your John and still treated you like you and not some feathery asshole imposter. To him you weren't just an orange cheap bargain Dave. You weren't some dude that was another version of his best bro from another timeline, you were Dave. You were his best bro.

But then that John died. First it was in your shitty fucked up timeline. You didn't really get a chance to save it, it was doomed to begin with. All of you were doomed. But you have to admit, if it was between getting burned to a fiery crisp by some random giant snake dude and getting out the easy way, disappearing like the Rose in that timeline did, or having to become a fuck up in another timeline like you, you probably would have gone with Egbert's choice. But you couldn' needed to save the alpha timeline and all that shit.

You thought it would all be cool when you finished your job. You could just die and go back to your friends in your fucked up timeline. You could all just shrug it off and get on with your magical douchbag sparkle dream bubbles of wonder or whatever. You could tell John, your John, how you really felt about him.

But you never got that chance, because it just wasn't meant to happen that way. It took you till the end of the session to pretty much figure that shit out. After a few years on the ship, you thought it was pretty damn weird that you were still alive. You were a doomed Dave. Doomed Dave's are supposed to die.

But no. Apparently you didn't get to. Nah, you got the 'become a sprite and get a one way ticket all aboard the cheating your own death train' deal instead. The game wouldn't let you die that easily. Not unless you killed yourself, which you never succeeded in doing. Someone would be there every time. Sometimes it was the other John, sometimes it was his dead sprite grandma, sometimes it was even Jade.

But it's not like it would have mattered if you did. The Egbert you knew along with everything else in your crap timeline was already gone before you even started trying. You got Jade to finally ask her alien troll cosplay pal about it. They were all dead. Again. Leave it to English to fuck it all up.

And then you had your Bro. Well, technically he was the other Dave's Bro, but hell, all of the Bros are your Bro. Even if you are a cheap orange rip off Dave, you're still kind of a Dave. He still saw you as Dave. Damn, you're pretty sure every Dave was pretty much a Dave of his. He was like, the rent-a-Dave manager or something. And yeah, he was still your Bro. Pretty much every Bro is still your Bro as long as you're still their Dave.

But shit, neither of you knew what your were getting into. He told you he could take Jack. You old him you could back him up if things got messy. It looked like it was going Togo pretty well. It never looked easy, but with Bro you had the upper hand. Or at least that's what you thought. Man were you wrong.

You can still remember what happened. It was going so well until Jade prototyped her hellhound or whatever. Then you both knew you fucked up. It just happened so fast. You didn't know anyone could be faster than your Bro. That dude had some mad skills with speed. You couldn't see him half the time on the roof.

But whatever the hell came out of those green flashes was quicker. You didn't even have time to protect him. Yeah, it's another thing you can add to the list of reasons why you're a worthless piece of shit. Before you knew it, that thing had him pinned down with his own sword and was starting to fuck his twitching body, tentacles dog dick and all. That's when you tried get it to stop. You tried to stab that fucker and he bit your wing off. And yeah, it hurt like hell, but not as much as seeing your Bro cry. Striders never cry. Your Bro should have never cried. You should have never seen that. He just kept telling you to run. He kept telling you to get away.

So you did. You couldn't do shit and you ran.

It's the end of the game now and you're finally alone. You're back in your apartment, but it's not really yours. It's Dave's apartment. You aren't the Dave that lives in it. No one came back to life after the game, the bubbles just drifted away never to be seen again like the usual sparkly magical shit. No one is alive in them and those who were never in them and died sure as hell aren't either.

You lay on the bed, waiting. The apartment is empty. There's no one there, no one around to stop you. You look over at the empty bottles on the floor. You're not sure how your bird human sprite insides will handle all the pills, but you can finally find out.

You close your eyes and keep waiting.

Someone finally does find you, but by the time that the other Dave does, it's too late. You aren't moving. Your orange avian heart has already stopped. Your waiting is over. You never have to open your eyes again.


End file.
